


Revelations

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: During a moment of respite as they devise their plan of attack in this strange new war, Zolf has some startling realizations regarding his feelings toward Wilde and how drastically they've changed.





	Revelations

Zolf awoke to the sound of the door creaking open, and he immediately reached for his glaive at the side of the bed. 

But it wasn’t there. 

And it wasn’t his bed.

Glancing around hastily, he noticed piles of paperwork around him, a blanket tossed over him, and that the bedroom he found himself in was Wilde’s. 

It all came back to him in an instant: a late night of organizing their troops and intel across continents and trying to figure out how to combat an enemy they couldn’t see before it was too late, their efforts only concluding when exhaustion finally won out for the evening. 

Or, more accurately, Zolf had passed out at Wilde’s side, atop a pile of research notes that had been carefully assembled and transported to their base in Japan. He may have drooled on them a little bit. He definitely snored. 

He’d awoken at one point throughout the night to find a blanket carefully placed atop him; something Wilde must have done before he himself fell asleep beside Zolf and inside a more organized cocoon of files. Wilde’s hand stretched out across the space between them, as if to reach for Zolf but falling short.

Still drowsy and only half-awake, Zolf had reached back for him, tucking himself into Oscar’s open arms and burying his face into his chest. In the dim light of the room, Zolf could see a smile on Oscar’s face, the scar buried and forgotten in a plush pillow, and a contented murmur interrupted his quiet snoring. 

And in the morning, the door creaking open, Zolf remembered all of this. The space beside him was empty, and this time it was his arm stretched out, reaching for someone who wasn’t there. 

Wilde stood in the doorway, a tray in his arms full of a breakfast that sent the most enticing aromas across the room. 

“Good morning,” Wilde said, and Zolf sat up with a grumble. 

“Morning. Did you… make breakfast?”

“I did my best. I _am _a man of many talents, after all.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Zolf teased as he snatched a piece of bacon off of the plate he was presented. 

Without warning, Wilde interrupted Zolf’s breakfast by kissing him, quickly but firmly, and causing him to drop his bacon. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Was Zolf shaking? And also completely frozen in place? He wasn’t sure how those two things interacted, but he felt himself do both of them at the same time. 

“What? What was…? What was that?” He stammered. 

“I’m… sorry? If I overstepped my bounds?”

Zolf scanned Wilde’s face. He waited with what almost looked like nervousness for Zolf’s response. 

“I just…” Zolf found words lacking and leaned up from his place in bed so that he could reach Oscar’s face, tugging him in for another kiss, fingers lacing through his perfect hair. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Oscar said with a smile and pressed his forehead to Zolf’s. 

“I just didn’t expect it,” Zolf admitted. “And part of me was terrified of it. You _are_ a patronizing jerk most of the time.” 

They both chuckled and then broke apart, Wilde grabbing his own plate of breakfast and crawling into bed beside Zolf. 

Zolf reached for his bacon but dropped it again as he had the most startling realization of them all.

“I can’t believe I’m falling for someone who slept with _Bertie_.”

Wilde just shrugged. “Can you blame me? The man had many, many faults, but he was built like a perfectly sculpted statue.”

“That’s a… surprisingly accurate assessment,” Zolf remarked as he recalled that time in Other London when Bertie literally disguised himself as a statue to distract those guards. And how they’d gotten Brutor out of the deal. 

Things had changed a lot since then.

They finished off their breakfasts in relative silence, ignoring the scattered remnants of a war’s paperwork around them, and instead focusing on just being together, this rare moment of respite. 

As he finished off his last piece of sausage, Wilde sighed and stood from bed. 

“You have a meeting soon, right?” Zolf asked. He had his own important work to get to, but thankfully it had less to do with interpersonal skills. Though, for those on the other end of Wilde’s meetings, they might have rather negotiated with Zolf. 

He nodded and gathered up a fresh set of clothes from his closet. Before he headed to the door, he stepped back to Zolf’s side and kissed him again, slower this time. The world was crashing down around them, but they could spare one precious moment for themselves. 

With that, he made his way out of the room, only stopping when Zolf called for him. 

“Hey, Wilde?”

“Hm?”

“You want to know one of the first things I knew about you? Something that has been proven right time and time again?”

“That I’m a patronizing jerk?” Wilde smirked as he turned back to Zolf.

“Well, that too. But-”

“Please don’t get sentimental on me. It doesn’t suit you.” Despite his insistence, his eyes half-begged for a sappy remark from Zolf. Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to get it.

“You absolutely do have a really nice bum.”

Wilde laughed and said nothing more as he made his way out of the room, shaking his hips a little more excessively than necessary as he left, entirely for Zolf’s benefit. 

Shortly after, Zolf pried himself from bed and got ready for the day. He wondered if Wilde would mind if he slept there again that night, or if he would have to come up with some excuse, some more paperwork that just _had _to get done. Wilde would see right through that, but Zolf doubted he would stop him. The feeling of sleeping beside him, the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, the feeling of kissing him…

Things really had changed. Most things for the worse. But his relationship with Wilde? 

Zolf firmly believed that had changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!   
Check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com for more of my writing, or come chat at my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
